thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trouble with the Enthusiasts
The Trouble with the Enthusiasts is the sixteenth story of the first volume. Plot Edward had gone to the Works to be mended. Thomas was helping BoCo run the branch line. One day, Thomas was waiting for his return journey to Edward's station when Bill and Ben rushed in excitedly. "What's going on with you two?" asked Thomas "Enthusiasts are coming," explained Bill. "They love us," added Ben. "They take our photographs from every angle possible, step into our cabs, and then we take them to the Clay Pits." "It's always a delight." "Do you know when they're coming?" asked Thomas. "Driver didn't say." Then, the twins went to deliver their trucks to Cranky. Bill's Driver came up a little while later. "Enthusiasts are coming next week," he explained. "That's great to know. Now, I can keep them in order," chuckled Thomas. So, for the rest of the week, Thomas enjoyed keeping the Twins in suspense. "Well, if you play tricks on Timothy, the Enthusiasts might not come." "Oh, come on! Tricks should never be prohibited," they complained. Thomas was at Brendam when Timothy arrived with a train of china clay. "I see you're enjoying keeping Bill and Ben on the edge." "Yes indeed. A little something I've learned from Edward." "Thanks to you, these past few days have been relatively relaxing." "That's great." Soon the day came. Thomas was to collect the Enthusiasts at Edward's station. When Henry arrived with them, they had a pleasant surprise. "It's Thomas the Tank Engine!" exclaimed the Enthusiasts. "Wait, what?" "We didn't expect to see you here." "I'm looking after Edward's line for a while." "Whatever the reason, it's great to see you." Everyone began to take his photo and asked for signatures from Thomas's Driver and Fireman. "I didn't really expect this," said Thomas. "Neither did we," replied the Enthusiasts, "but it's great because you're the most well known engine on Sodor." "Is that so? Huh, I hardly knew that myself." Finally, the Enthusiasts climbed on board and Thomas was ready to go. "They came for Bill and Ben and got Thomas," observed Henry. Thomas was puffing steadily along the line. "You know, I shouldn't want to take away Bill and Ben's spot-light," he confided to his Driver. "No worries," he replied. "They came for to see the Twins, and I'm sure they'll receive the attention they deserve. You already had your turn." Thomas felt better. Bill and Ben were waiting at Brendam. Their crews had polished them and they were ready and waiting for the visitors. "Can you see me on my smoke-box?" asked Bill. "Yes, very shiny indeed. Almost as good as me," replied Ben. "Well, just wait when the Enthusiasts arrive." Then, they heard Thomas's whistle. "He's here!" "At last!" Thomas slowed to a stop and everyone disembarked. "The Dock workers will show you the way to where Bill and Ben are waiting for you," said Thomas. "That was a very nice, smooth ride," said a man. "I agree. One of the best train rides I've ever had," added a woman. "Really, I'm not so sure about that, . . ." said Thomas. "I think Bill and Ben can wait. What we need now - is Thomas." Everyone began to take pictures of Thomas again. "Can we ride in the cab?" asked a woman. "I suppose that'll be all right," said Thomas's Fireman. "You know that's usually what Bill and Ben do," said Thomas. "We'll get to them later. Right now, it's your turn to shine. And besides, your cab isn't as low as Bill and Ben's," they replied. Thomas was glad of the attention, but was beginning to worry if the visitors would have time for Bill and Ben. Meanwhile, the Twins were ready and waiting, but no one seemed to come. "I'm sure I heard Thomas's whistle," said Bill. "Where is everyone?" "Search me," replied Ben. "Let's go and find out." Bill and Ben steamed over and saw everyone gathered around Thomas. "What the heck is going on here?" gasped the Twins. "Look, there's Bill and Ben!" called Thomas. "Never mind them. We're focusing on you now," replied the Enthusiasts. "Wait, did what I think just happened, happen," asked Bill. "I think it did. We've been replaced," answered Ben. "Great, and we were on our best behaviour for nothing." "Let's get out of here. I have an idea for a trick on Timothy." The Twins steamed away, upset. Thomas watched them go and felt bad. "All right," he said to his Driver. "This ends now." Thomas blew his whistle loudly and wheeshed steam fiercely. "What's the matter?" everyone asked. Thomas addressed the enthusiasts. "Look, I know it was a rather pleasant surprise to come across me today. The fact of the matter is that you came to see Bill and Ben. They were really looking forward to your visit. They always are. They'll even behave when they think you're coming. Now, I've had my turn and now its Bill and Ben's turn. Despite their mischievousness, they are my friends, and I want to share the spot-light with them." "Now that you say that, we understand," everyone replied. "So, where can we find them?" "They were headed back to the Clay Pits." Everyone climbed onto Thomas's train, and he took them to find Bill and Ben. The Twins were in their shed, feeling miserable. "I don't what will make me feel better," moaned Bill. "I can't even think of a trick to play on Timothy," sighed Ben. Then they heard Thomas's whistle again. "Great, so he got to bring the enthusiasts here." "Bill! Ben! The enthusiasts are here!" Thomas puffed over to the shed. "Look lively! I've brought the enthusiasts to you." Sure enough, the enthusiasts were soon gathered round Bill and Ben with cameras and note-books. "Thank you, Thomas!" The Twins enjoyed themselves enormously. Finally, they took them back to Brendam for their return trip to Edward's station. The Enthusiasts snapped one final photo of Thomas and the Twins, then scrambled into the coaches. "Thank you all for your visit!" called Bill. "Come back soon!" added Ben. Thomas took them to the Junction, and they were soon on their way home. The next day, Thomas was resting at Brendam when Bill and Ben came up. "Thanks for bringing the enthusiasts to us," said Ben. "Yeah, you're so popular we assumed you'd just keep all the attention," added Bill. "I like the attention," replied Thomas, "but I'd be nowhere without any of you by my side. So, you're welcome." "Well, we'd best get back to the china clay workings," said Bill. "Yeah, we've trucks to fetch and tricks to play." "Not so fast. Edward's coming home soon." "Really?" "Yeah, and he'd hate to see the Clay Pits in a mess." "He's right Bill." "Well, I suppose some tricks will have to hold." "Goodbye then!" The Twins puffed cheekily away. Thomas chuckled, then went back to work. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Bill and Ben *Timothy *BoCo (does not speak) *Cranky (does not speak) *Edward (mentioned) Locations *Wellsworth *Brendam Docks *China Clay Works Trivia *This episode is a continuation of Saving Edward. The writer has confirmed there will be another episode about Edward's return. *The Writer has mentioned that this is not the episode originally planned to be released this month. Two episodes were planned but due to production delays, one of those will be released at a later time. Ryan and the Boats was later revealed to have been the episode that was pushed back. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes